The Rose Problem
by Byjinn
Summary: Weiss is having difficulty with math, can Ruby be of any help? Short White Rose one-shot. Experimental Fluff piece.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is an experimental fic to expand my writing to a wider spectrum. So reviews would be very much appreciated so that I'll know how my test went****! Hope you all enjoy! ^^  
**

**Special thanks to Aravitz for reviewing!**

* * *

Weiss Schnee has never been the most patient of individuals. This is a trait that has followed her throughout her entire life. She would quickly lose her patience with people who, in her eyes, weren't taking their jobs seriously. No one has ever irritated her as much as her new found leader Ruby Rose.

Ever since their explosive encounter, the heiress has regarded the younger girl in the same regard as someone would a small child who fought for attention. However, every now and then Ruby would do something that would send Weiss' heart aflutter. They were little things: a look here, or a gesture there would leave Weiss breathless for reasons that she couldn't fathom.

Reaching her arms behind her back, Weiss stretched as she pondered for the umpteenth time why her hyperactive leader elicited such a response from herself.

_Maybe I just feel sorry for her? Or perhaps it ticks me off how carefree she seems to be! Gah, I'm getting distracted from my studies. I need to focus!_

Shaking her head to rid herself of these irksome thoughts, Weiss looked down at the sheet of half finished math problems and groaned. She hated math. Of all the subjects at Beacon, math was her weakest. Even more frustrating, it seemed to be one of Ruby's strongest areas. Who would have thought that birdbrain would understand all these equations and calculations.

Sighing, Weiss rubbed her temple in an effort to stimulate her brain to find the answer. In that moment, she felt a sudden burst of heat on the nape of her neck. A voice whispered from behind her.

"Weiss~~ I'm gonna geeeet you~" A blush crept up through Weiss, staining her white cheeks with a rosy tint as she spun around to see Ruby less than an inch from her face.

"Ruby..What are you doing? Can't you seem I am trying to study?" Weiss' voice was stern and piercing, even as her heart was beating like a jackhammer.

Ruby put on her most heart melting pout as she spoke, "Well, you looked like you were having trouble concentrating. So I figured I could help you out! It's math, right? You know how good I am! Let me help you pleeeeeaaase~!" Ruby's voice was bubbly to the extreme as she practically begged to be of some aid to Weiss.

Letting out a low sigh of defeat, Weiss placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Oh fine. I could easily work these out for myself, but if it will stop you from being a nuisance, then I suppose you could give me some aid in my studies."

Ruby's face lit up as if someone had told her that her birthday had come early. "Alrighty! Let me pull my chair over then!" Practically skipping over to her desk, Ruby grabbed her chair and plopped it down as close to Weiss' as possible. As she sat down, the two girls' elbows slid against each other, and Weiss' heart began to beat faster and faster.

_Calm down Weiss! This has to be a plot! She is trying to unnerve me so that she can make me out as a fool! I'm onto your game Ruby!_

"Okay, let's see. We just started an introductory course to derivatives and their related functions. Weiss, how much do you understand about how derivatives work?" Ruby inquired.

"W-well... I know that we have to make everything go down...or something like that." Weiss mumbled, a low blush creeping over her as she realized that she understood very little about this unit.

"Basically! The main thing to remember with low-level derivatives is that you take the variables power and multiply it by the coefficient, then you lower the power by one. So Weiss, try to find the derivative of 2x2 + 3x - 2 = 0 ." Quickly diving into an explanation that seemed much easier to understand than the one the professor had used today, Weiss fought to follow along and take adequate notes until she was asked to solve an equation herself.

Freezing up, Weiss struggled to remember the rules that Ruby had just explained to her.

_ Move hands! If you don't move I'll look like a fool who can't understand this! Of all people to look a dunce to, I don't want it to be her! Not after all that bragging I did about being superior to her._

Shaking slightly, Weiss lowered her pencil and was about to ask that Ruby explain it to her again. A sudden warmth wrapped over her hand. Looking down, Weiss saw that Ruby had covered Weiss' hand with her own. "You can do it Weiss! You're clever enough, you're just not focused enough! How about this: if you can solve that derivative without any help, I'll give you a present!" Ruby's voice cut through wandering of Weiss' thoughts.

_She's right. I'm just over thinking things. Ruby isn't the type of person to try and unnerve somebody, least of all her teammate._

Taking a deep breath, Weiss nodded and went to work on the problem. "Is the answer...4x+3?"

Weiss asked tentatively a few minutes later.

"Good job Weiss! See? I knew you could do it!" Ruby practically exploded out of her chair as she exclaimed and jumped with joy.

Fighting down the urge to smile herself, Weiss merely pulls Ruby back into her chair. "Calm down you dolt. That was only one problem, so we still have more work to do."

"But Weeiisss! You need your present for solving it! Now, close your eyes!" Ruby's voice took on a sharp tone, indicating that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

_Well, she DID help me out. So I guess it wont hurt to humor her._

"Oh all right, but hurry up! I want to be done with this work before midnight!" Weiss closed her eyes and held out her hands for whatever it was that Ruby wanted to give to her. A minute passed and nothing was being deposited in her hand. "Ruby! Did you here me? I said hurr-" Weiss' next words never came, for at that moment she felt something touch against her cheek. Opening her eyes, she saw that Ruby had planted a kiss right on her left cheek. Blushing madly, Weiss' heart began to pound as it never had before, and a feeling of euphoria washed over her.

_W-w-w-what is she doing...? Did Ruby just...k—kiss me? Say something! Why did she do that! And why do I not mind that she did it!? Arrgh, calm down heart!_

Pulling back from Weiss, Ruby's face was also flushed a deep scarlet. Clearing her throat, she happily began to speak, "Well, there you are. You're special present for solving the problem!" The young girl was clearly embarrassed, but she also had the look of someone who had just accomplished a life goal. Weiss tried to speak, but her voice wouldn't work. Seeing that look on her face, realization hit Weiss.

_She...she kissed me! Did she have this planned form the start? Is she saying that she wants to...to go out with me!? But she's a girl! And I'm a girl! How would that even work!?_

"Ruby...I.." Weiss began uncertainly, but was immediately cut off by Ruby's high pitched voice.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just...I'vegottogodosomething!" Rising from her chair, Ruby made to bolt from the room. Weiss was faster though, as she reached out and grabbed Ruby's hood and propelled her back into her chair. "Eep! Sorry Weiss! I didn't mean to! I don't know what came over me! I'll never ever ever do it again! So please just forgive me!"

Sighing inwardly, Weiss did something she thought she would never do: she hugged Ruby. The young scythe wielder tensed up, expecting something different from happening, but quickly loosened and hugged Weiss back,

"You're fine, Ruby. Truth be told, I've been struggling with how I feel towards you. I have been very confused. You annoy me, you irritate me with all your little antics. You wake me up way to early, you lack any motivation in history class. And yet, all the same, I don't hate you. In fact, I enjoy having you around. I've never been...good at talking to people or showing my feelings. Hell, I don't even understand my feelings sometimes. But I do know this, I'm incredibly happy right now." Releasing Ruby from her arms, Weiss smiled hesitantly at the other girl, her blush increasing to its maximum rosy tint.

"Weiss...does that mean that, you...like me?" Ruby asked, uncertainty hidden behind her silver eyes.

"It means that I don't know yet how I feel, but I am open to trying anything as long as it means you stay close. So for now, let's just focus on this one day at a time and see what the future will bring, okay?"

Ruby's eyes welled up with tears of joy as she nodded and buried her head in Weiss' shoulder. Mumbling through the fabric, Weiss could barely make out a low whisper from the girl. "Thank you, Weiss."

Smiling herself, Weiss lifted Ruby's face and turned her back towards the desk. "Well, with all that said and done, we have five more problems to do." Tilting her head towards Ruby, Weiss allowed a small smile to appear on her face. "That should also mean that I can get five more presents, right?"


End file.
